Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to an imprint apparatus, an imprinting method, and a method for manufacturing articles.
Description of the Related Art
An imprint apparatus is known as an apparatus for forming a minute pattern for manufacturing articles such as semiconductor devices. The imprint apparatus is an apparatus for forming a cured material pattern on which a mold concave-convex pattern is transferred, by applying energy for curing an imprint material thereto, in a state where the imprint material supplied to a region to be processed on a substrate is in contact with a mold.
In the imprint apparatus, when the mold and the imprint material are separated, the mold is charged and charged particles in the atmosphere are likely to adhere to the mold. Sandwiching particles between the mold and the substrate when contacting the imprint material and the mold may cause defects on the cured material pattern to be formed. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2014-183069 discusses a technique for destaticizing a mold by selectively supplying ions having the opposite polarity to the charge polarity of the mold in an imprint apparatus having a discharge electrode disposed at a position facing a space that is faced by the pattern surface of the mold.